


Will I See You in the Morning?

by Omnifiasco



Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drive safe by rich brian, F/M, Idk what to say, Percabeth AU, it's sally's birthday, percabeth fanfic, percy and annabeth talking on the phone, songfic au, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco
Summary: [Percabeth songfic AU]In which Percy receives a call from Annabeth after driving in the middle of the night in a deserted road while raining.OrAnnabeth wants to rollerblade, she wants three kids and two dogs and Percy has to comply.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Will I See You in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hi i've been writing a lot this week wow
> 
> Anyway enjoy this songfic i did from the song Drive Safe by Rich Brian. I have nothing to say so i'm promoting my other fanfics. 
> 
> This is unedited so expect slight grammar mistakes.

_All these thoughts I had in my head_

_Got me blinded from the sunset_

_I'm trying hard to stop the rain_

_'Cause smiling doesn't feel the same_

It was quarter past eleven when he began to pack his things to go. He doesn't know just how far his home was from her current house, but he knew the exact route of it. It was a little farther down and he has to take the highway, and he knew driving at this ungodly hour isn't at all bad, but sometimes it felt really lonely too. Annabeth had lend him a black raincoat after he opposes about the idea of umbrellas because he tend to lose them everywhere. She had decided that he should just stay for the night, and although he wants to stay so badly, he made a promise to his mom, and he doesn't want to break promises.

Annabeth had been staying on Long Island for a while, and Percy haven't seen her for days, so he figured he'd surprise a visit using Paul's Prius. Although they share the same room in NYU (and apparently have been bestfriends longer than they knew how to count), it was the end of the first sem and she had taken a vacation, and he had waited six days before finally seeing her again. 

They didn't get together until only before college, and eversince then Percy had been the happiest man on earth. 

"Percy, you idiot," Annabeth adjusted his raincoat for him. "It's literally upside down."

Percy had the nerve to laugh. "I'm the captain of the swim team, i think I can handle a little water." 

When she was done adjusting his suit, she offered her umbrellas again, only for Percy to reject it. They had been talking in her couch for literal hours now, and well, maybe not just talking, but mostly talking and doing other things with their lips. He managed to grab some blue cookies for Annabeth on his way and they shared some of it. She had a weird habit of putting it on milk, which somehow amused him. 

She was also very moody that day, which doesn't necessarily sit in with him. Sure, they've fight about a lot of things, but somehow they'd end up making up and out after 30 minutes. She'd fought him for only 2 times that day, which is a good thing.

They were used to just talking on the phone for days before but there he was that day, hugging her like no tomorrow. When he was leaving, Annabeth was hugging him back wanting him to stay, but it was really time to go home and his mom would be so upset. 

He looked over to the room to find his picture on the night stand. It was a small polaroid picture they've had, but the thought that Annabeth brought it here made Percy feel giddy. 

"You're not immune to rain, Percy. That's very different." She rolled her eyes. 

"Uh-huh," Percy smirked. "But get this, I am wearing clothes and a raincoat now, and in the pool i'm all naked and stuff. I'm practically immune, and with protection." 

Annabeth laughed. "What kind of protection?"

It was his turn to blush right now, since Annabeth knew her dad was literally near the kitchen which is connected to the living room. One loud sound and he'd hear them talk about it, and that would be really really awkward. "Uh, not our kind of protection." 

Annabeth laughed even harder, enough to draw her dad's attention, but not enough to let it make him do anything. "Hmm, now don't laugh at me, Annabeth."

"Whatever, Jackson." Annabeth finally said after she stopped laughing. Her expression somehow changed, and she literally flinched after a second, and she was looking mad again. He figured it was the period because usually she has them at the end of every month, but just to be sure he had asked and he was right.

"Wait...are you still mad at me?" Percy had asked, just to be sure. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but now she actually looked quite annoyed than before. "No? Not really. "

"Oh, you sooo are. It's written all over your face," He pointed at her, which he shouldn't have he realized, because then Annabeth literally stared at him with a death glare. Earlier, they had fought about who ate the bag of cheetos, and sure it was petty, but in his defense, he only got caught because there were traces of it in his mouth, and not to point out the fact that they were literally the only ones on her bedroom. It was pretty funny in the end. 

"I said i'm not, okay? Percy it's just...I kinda...just a feeling..." Annabeth's voice were soft, but she still looked at him as if it was his fault and as if he did her wrong. He was pretty sure he didn't. 

"Okay, whatever it is I did earlier, I'm sorry about it and I love you." Percy kissed her forehead.

"No, it's not even about earlier, it's just that...I don't want you to go home," Annabeth looked confused, which confuses him even more. She knew from the start he'll be going home at this hour, but why was she suddenly against it? It might just be the storm.

"You know I promised mom," he rubbed his neck. "We've talked about this, so why are bothered? Baby, i'm 22 and i'm technically an adult since i'm graduating this year. I'm not that kid anymore, I'm not afraid of a little storm."

He thought Annabeth was going to understand but she was beginning to look a little more impatient. "I could call Sally, tell her you could stay---"

"My mom's birthday is tomorrow, Annabeth. I want to surprise her and I want her to at least see me at the start of the morning, right?" Percy reassured her that he was going to be alright, that he wasn't scared of a little lightning. "Besides, we're taking Estelle roller blading and I haven't seen her for a while."

"I just don't want you to go yet, okay? Who knows, you might fall asleep or something."Annabeth made a silent grump, clutching her arms in her stomach. 

"I'm sorry, but I really can't."

Annabeth pushed him with one hand. "You know what? Fine, just go."

He holds her shoulder in one hand, before she removed it and starts rubbing at her forehead. "If you--" 

"I said just go home!" She forced but not shouted, a little too hard for his liking. She figured out her change of tone, and now she couldn't look at him. "I'm going to my room, so please for the love of god, just go home." 

"Okay. Good ni--" 

Before he could finish, she had left him there with their door open and her father looking at him up from his low spectacles. Percy gulped. He knew Annabeth's moods were especially shifty whenever she has it because of the cramps, but maybe she was really hurting right now because as far as he knows, she only do that when she was really really in pain. He knew Annabeth doesn't mean it, but of course it kinda hurts, especially because Percy wanted to get her father's respect and she lashed at him right in front of him.

"I'll...I'll be going now, sir." He said as courtesy. "Sorry about that."

"Alright," Mr. Chase looked up from what he was doing. "Percy, you know she doesn't mean that."

And Percy had nodded before closing the door behind him.

It was raining really hard, and his shoes were soaked and the raincoat barely did anything. He opened the car door and cursed, noticing the continuous dripping of water to the car seat. He hoped Paul wouldn't mind. He took off the coat and started calling his mom to know if she was there at the house. 

After several rings and no response, Percy was left on voicemail.

_Hi, this is Sally. I'm probably not home so leave a message after the beep. Percy, if it's you...the cookies are always on the top left cabinet, sweetheart, and your clothes are on the washroom if you haven't seen it yet. I love you._

Percy chuckled. Of course, it was totally her to do things like this. He looked at his watch that read 11:24 pm. Why wasn't she home yet? Percy's pretty sure his reservation was 8 to 10 pm.

_Hey, mom. This is Percy. You're probably not home by now because you had that date with Paul. Surprise, surprise, I've reserved you guys special seats and I hope you all like it. I'd probably be home before you even hear this but whatever. I'm coming home, mom. I'm currently on my car, and about to drive uptown. The rain is pretty hard, but i'll be there. Wait for me, alright? I'm coming home. Happiest birthday. I love you._

Percy didn't know why he said that, but it felt really nice and right. It was like a spike had made his way out of his heart because now he can breathe better. He was sure he did that because it was something he couldn't say in person. 

He started the car after a few minutes. The fog was starting to clear and he was quite seeing things more clearly, and his windshield was doing the job. Although it still was raining too hard, at least he could now see. That was better than fogging after all. 

Percy knew he had ADHD and couldn't stay put, so whatever he does, he does with a little music to keep him relaxed. It was a different radio station and somehow was only playing a certain genre, but he was okay with it. It helps him stay focused while he drives.

Without meaning to, his mind thought about he and Annabeth's promise to each other. When they turn 27, they'll going to marry each other for the sake of their 20th friendship anniversary, and Annabeth was laughing when he told her about it, saying how he just spoiled it for everyone, but agreed anyway. Why was he thinking about that all of a sudden?

Five years from now, will this even matter? Of course not. They've fought a lot before, and it was natural, but they always come back to each other every time. 

He turned at a curb just to find a construction up ahead, so he cursed and reversed, finding another way into the highway. 

This year, he was going to graduate as a biologist, and he's finally going to give his mom some of his earnings when he starts working. It was too good to be true, just how he's finally ending his night shifts just to continue going through college. 

And that's just him. Percy thought his life was moving too slow, because he felt like college has been his work for ten years when it was only four, and he's waited way too long to graduate already. Again, it was just some of his thoughts, and because of ADHD, he sometimes can't sit still while driving.

He finally got on the highway, and surprisingly enough, only one car was driving through the wide road. He could see the highway from both sides and turned at the curb, and from his side were endless space for the forest. It was probably because it was raining, then. It was raining so hard he stops seeing everything up ahead of him that's about twenty feet away, so he slowed down just to get the feel of it. There was no way he wasn't going to be careful now. 

He had been there for a while now, and had come across a good song which Jason had recommended for him before, Drive Safe was the title, and he had liked it. It was a really good song especially in the rain, and it was pretty funny too since he's actually driving right now.

He had been there for almost twenty minutes when it starts getting so wrong. There was someone honking at him from the front, and at first it had been fainter than the sound of the raindrops but somehow starts getting louder. He didn't bother about it, since maybe someone was just slowing down, but he was wrong. 

It wasn't until the car was twenty feet ahead, driving at full speed when he realized that it was on the wrong lane, before seconds after impact he tried to swerve left, but couldn't make it in time. The car collided with Paul's prius in his side and he had tried to cover his head on impact.

Percy's car starts rolling over backwards at a high speed, and Percy just had the time to realize that his car door was completely jammed at his side before he skidded to a stop almost a hundred feet from his previous position. The car had stopped moving in front of him and he had been thrown a few feet even after having a seatbelt, which was also destroyed in the process.

Percy found himself lying in the middle of the road near his car, rain keeps falling on his and somehow directed to a little puddle of rainwater. 

He felt his broken leg and twitched when he tried to get up. His other leg surely had a lot of bruise because he can't feel anything at all. His stomach feels weird, but he didn't bother to see what it was as he keeps lying down. It was too hard to look at his body. 

He was sure he had a big scar on his forehead too, since a lot of blood had been dripping on his cheek for seconds and his arm was broken too. When he decided to look down at his body, that was when he knew. 

Where a clean slate should be was now filled with little shards of glass from his windows and his stomach…

He knew he wouldn't make it. There was no one else on the road, and the driver of the other car must have felt the impact too, and now he was sure he wouldn't know because he couldn't very well move on his own.

He was too weak to get up and everything hurts so much that he wanted to close his eyes right there and then. There was a huge chunk of glass in his stomach, and he knew he couldn't take it out because it would cause too much bloodflow, so he couldn't do anything but to cry out in pain. 

"H-help!"

But no one responded. The lights flickered on and off, and he was now seeing the rain from it. That comforted him a bit.

He tried getting up, but he couldn't feel his body, and his head hurts too much to even glance sideway, that he was pretty sure his neck had been broken too.

"H-Help me!" He cried out in so much pain. "Someone…"

No one was there. No cars were driving by. 

It had been a minute at most when he decided to give up. He didn't know if it was him or the light was too bright for this kind of storm.

He had thought of his mom, and his Annabeth...and oh, my god, he just wants to go home. He should have been halfway home right now, but he wasn't. His mind was too blurry, and it seemed as though it was true that life flashes before your eyes before you die, because everything was too blurry, and he couldn't have a single thought.

His mom was waiting for him.

He'll never see Annabeth again and…

If he could just lay here, if he could just lay here on the road and sleep. His thoughts were beginning to dim and it was only a moment before he stops forgetting everything. He doesn't know who he is, why he was here, and why there was so much pain and he couldn't think of anything besides wanting to sleep at the end of the world and though it took him a while, he had accepted it until...

There was a ring on his phone, distracting him from the trance, and only now did he realize that it had been on his pocket, somehow still alive and working. He tried to reach it up with his good hand but he still cried out in pain as he felt something break. It took him a while to see the caller ID, but then he realized…

It was Annabeth. 

Suddenly, he wasn't so confused. His name is Percy, and he was going home no matter what. Her picture glowed from his phone although the case was wet and slippery. A renewed strength burst into him, and he wasn't going to die. He'll see her in the morning, and it was going to be okay. She had promised to see him, so she will. 

He doesn't want her to worry, but he needed her help. He was going to live...he was going to live for her. He unlocked the phone.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth had said. "Please tell me you're in speakers right now."

It was her voice. Percy wanted to sob. He hoped the rain was too loud for her to hear his crying. 

"I-i'm on speakers." Percy let out, stopping himself from crying a bit more.

Annabeth's voice were silent for a while. "Good. I just called to tell you drive safe. I love you Percy."

There was a static on her voice, probably the signal interference, and her very own voice reminded him of years ago, when they first met. 

It had been at a school bus when they were seven, and Percy had asked the driver "are we there yet?" for a hundred of times until she shut him up, and they began a rivalry then. Only did they began to be friends when she tried to ran away and ended up not going because he was so persistent.

It was now or never. Percy wasn't going to die. "A-A nnabeth p-please call 911. I'm on a car acci...accident." 

His voice was shaky. Up ahead, there was another boom of thunder, and Percy for once in his life had never been this scared.

"Percy, ho...are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Please tell me now so we can get it for you." It was his turn to lie, and Percy doesn't want to lie to her, but this feels a lot better than her finding out he was going to die and he won't have ten minutes, judging from the lost of blood he couldn't stop. 

"I-i'm okay, but the other...other driver seems to pass out. I-I'm halfway of East road. We need your he--" 

"Percy, you're crying. Why are you crying?"

He realized how much he was crying, and he had to bite his already broken thumb so Annabeth wouldn't hear him anymore. Her voice was so frantic that she sounds like she was rushing things. "I-I'm scared of the...the l-lightning." 

He wasn't scared of the lightning. He had gotten used to it before, but it was a quick escape.

Annabeth seemed to understand that. Percy had been scared of storms even before they were younger, and when they became official in college she was so used in tucking him to sleep that it had been a habit. Now she wasn't there to comfort him, and that had hurt Percy more. 

There was a little sigh on her voice, somehow she sounded a little relieved. "Remember what we do, Percy. Inhale and Exhale. I'm going to hang up the phone so i could ca--"

Percy fought back a sob. "Please d-don't leave me."

Annabeth's voice was heavy on the phone, and there was a lot of walking around on her side and a few second passed before she answered again. "We've called 911. I won't leave you, I'm here. We're okay and we're staying together, alright? You're not getting away from me." 

Percy nodded, although he knew she wouldn't see it. His life flash backed to when he was 13 and in middle school. He had been the most trouble maker student, and he did felt left out from anyone. But Annabeth stayed by his side through it all. 

He felt another sting from the glass on his stomach. He knew the dripping water had made it much worse than before. But he was going to be okay, he believed in her.

"Annabeth, i'm s-scared." He admitted. 

There was another pause. "Don't think about it, the medics will arrive later, and we'll have a nice cup of coffee and blue cookies tomorrow, alright?"

They were in college. He had lived on the same apartment across the university, and they had been closer than they were before. It came to a point where she had asked him how many kids will they have, and Percy wanted three. 

"That's a lot, seaweed brain." She had rolled her eyes at him. Percy kissed her forehead before peppering her with more kisses. "But fine. If you keep doing that, we have no choice but to have a lot."

He had blushed a really red color. 

He figured he'd have a lot more years ahead of him, but fate was horrible and cruel, and just when he had been the happiest man on earth, they had to take everything away from him. 

Percy was tired, but he had to keep fighting. "Do you...want to go rollerblading tomorrow? Please go out with us."

He thought he would say that to motivate himself even more. It was the little things, after all, that he should be thankful for.

"Sure." Annabeth seemed to realize he was distracting himself, so she had done it just the same. "Just don't go rollerblading in the altar when we get married, alright?"

She had laughed, and he couldn't help but to, until a drop of blood starts making its way down from his mouth. He coughed a little harder. 

"I c-can't promise that, ma'am." Knowing well what he was pertaining to before saying. "I'm more of a skating kind of guy."

Percy wondered what it was that she was doing right now. He wanted to see her so much, his heart flutters at her voice. Percy had always thought that Annabeth was his weakness, and he had known it ever since he was a child. He never realized that Annabeth could be his strength. 

When it had been ten seconds after without any response, he started to panic. "A-annabeth, a-are you still there?"

He thought he wasn't going to feel anymore pain, but then he felt all his body shudder at the sight of the blood against his skin.

"Percy, i'm still here." Annabeth's voice was different, it was soft, and it was the kind of voice only he knows that she has. It was that voice that made him fall in love with her all over again, for years. "Just thinking...I don't want to get married at 27." 

Percy had to keep himself from crying. "Alright, that's okay. I'd wait a little longer. Y-you know I'd wait for you for a thousand years if you wished." 

He could feel her smile, and somehow it was worth it. "I was thinking i'd like to get married after college. I want to start a family with you, and now...it seems like an arm's reach away. Would you like that?" 

The pain was beginning to stop, but the blood flow was continuing. Somehow he was becoming more and more numb, which he doesn't think was good.

"I-I…" Percy didn't want to lie. If he say anything at all, he knew he would broke down and continue crying until the only pain he had left was caused by his emotion. Annabeth doesn't seem to mind him not answering.

"Three kids only, okay. That's a bunch already," he heard her laughing. "And I want two dogs, Percy." 

"W-Will that be all, miss Chase?"

He doesn't know how exactly he knew. But he just do.

He had fought so hard, and he was losing the battle. He couldn't move, and everything was too much for him, and the pain was unbearable for a second and even though he had wanted to rest his eyes for good, he kept fighting for Annabeth. For the future she wanted for them. 

He couldn't give it her the future she wanted, and that had hurt him the most. 

For the last attempt he had tried to take out the glass, but the blood had already spilled and he was lying in a pool of it, mixing with rain water. He couldn't see anything but rain, and for the past ten minutes there were no cars driving by. He wondered if he deserved any of it.

How unfortunate it is to die alone without seeing the stars with his eyes. 

_Sorry, mom. Your son can't come home tonight_.

"Will I see you in the morning?" Annabeth whispered, like it was their secret. "I just want to feel your touch and I...I didn't think I had enough." 

And Percy bit back a sob for the last time. 

"Y-you will."

"I love you, Percy."

"I lov---"

"Percy?" 

_I just called to tell you drive safe_

_Will I see you in the morning?_

_Cause I just wanna feel your touch._

_Cause I don't think I had enough._

**_Call ended. 12:01 AM._ **  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> God I hate pain but i'm a sucker for this ending. But anyway, on other fanfics I do give them happy ending so no regrets there. This just came into my mind like tonight and i just wrote it down without seeing corrections so?
> 
> Tbh, i almost ditched this work and would probably do so because it didn't meet my expectations 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you like it though!! Motivates me to do more percabeth fanfic.
> 
> Title is from Drive Safe by rich brian (go check it out)
> 
> -Fiasco


End file.
